Aliza Levi/Arcade
Death Sport (The scene starts in a war zone in Eastern Europe, A rebel army is fighting in the streets with the standing army of the leader of the country. Soon the screen shifts to an underground bunker where a male in ragtag military closes shouts orders into a radio. Soon the door is busted wide open and two throwing knifes hit his two bodyguards, killing them. A third points his gun into the door way but it is grabbed by a hand and the hand smashes the man's gun into his face three or four times. The leader stands in terror as a white woman stands in the door. She has cropped brown hair and steely blue eyes.) -Aliza: Prepare to meet what god you worship. -Rebel Leader: No, please I'll.... (The rebel leader is cut off when the woman aims a Jericho 941 at his head and pulls the trigger, blowing his brains out. Soon the woman walks out of the bunker and makes her way to her extraction, a jeep with a male driver. Soon they drive away from the war zone and into a safer area of the city. They soon pull up to a hide out.) -Driver: Alright here we are, as soon as we're safe, we need to talk about my payment. (He get out of the jeep and turns his back on the woman, who promptly pulls out her pistol and fires several rounds into his back, killing him. The woman had no intention of paying the man. She soon drags the body into an alleyway and dumps his body. She walks back to her hideout.) -Aliza(V/O): The name's Aliza Levi and I'm one of the best mercenaries in the world. I just completed my latest mission, to kill some rebel leader who wanted power for himself. I also had to get rid of that driver, idoit actually thought I was going to pay him. I could remember a time where I wouldn't have done any of this, once I was a member of Mossad. The national intelligence agency of Israel. I once cared about my homeland and comrades, however I soon realized that I was risking my life for nothing. I quit Mossad and became a merc, caring for money only. (As soon as she gets up to her hideout on the top floor, she opens the door and goes in. She is met by several commandos armed with silenced assault rifles. Aliza raises her hands over her head and wants to say something. However a commando pulls a pistol and fires. Aliza is hit in the neck with a tranquilizer dart and she starts feeling woozy. Soon she blacks out, the commandos taking her away.) (The scene changes to Aliza waking up, tied down to a chair with chains. As soon as her mind clears, she looks up to see she is in a dark room with several men and women sitting by a table.) -Aliza: What's the meaning of this! -Lead Man: Do not worry Aliza, you will not be harmed. We just wanted you to make you an offer. -Aliza: So you send mercs to kidnap me. -Lead Woman: A necessary precaution, you have been known to betray people. -Lead Man: Like that driver you killed before we captured you. (Aliza just glares at the two.) -Lead Man: Now then, on to business. The people gather here before you is are all former criminal lords who were lucky enough to survive Enigma, the most power crime lord in the world. Enigma is about to hold a fighting tournament called Death Sport, the world's most deadly fighters will be there. We have secured a place for our chosen fighter to be there. We want you to be there. Your mission is to kill Enigma. -Aliza: What do I get out of this? -Lead Woman: Twenty million dollars. (The mention of twenty million dollars widens Aliza's eyes for a moment. But she didn't want to get overexcited.) -Aliza: And if I told you to fuck off. (The lead man motions his hand and someone from behind Aliza puts a gun to her head and cocks it.) -Lead Man: You die. -Aliza: Well then, I guess I have no choice then. I accepted your offer. -Lead Man: Good, you will be set free once we all leave the area. From there, our assistants will fly you to the place of the tournament. If you think about killing any of them, your payment will be revoked. -Lead Woman: Farewell, Miss Levi. (Soon the assembled group left the room and after a half an hour, she was set free. She is soon escorted to a private plane and she takes off for her next mission.) -Aliza(V/O): While I hate being in this position, I can't deny I'm a little excited for this. Finals Cutscene (Shows Aliza standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Aliza is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Miss Levi, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Aliza: Then lets finish this. '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Aliza.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Aliza: Another hired gun I see, lets go thug. (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Aliza standing over a defeated Draugr, suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Enigma: I'm very impressed with you Aliza, those exiled crime lords are a good judge of character and skill. -Aliza: So you must be Enigma. I should have known you were a woman. No wonder the governments of the world can't figure out who you are. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Aliza.) -Enigma: Of course they don't, most of them are run by male pigs. (Both women laugh at this, soon they get back to business.) -Enigma: Back at the matter at hand, you've made it this far. So I got an offer for you. Join me as my right hand and you can have all things you could ever dream of. -Aliza: You do know I was sent here to kill you. -Enigma: Of course I know, those other crime lords are not as clever as they think. I have moles in their pitiful excuses of organizations. Besides, they plan to kill you after this so they don't have to pay you. -Aliza: I figure as much but your no different than them. Once someone else comes that proves more useful than me, you'll kill me as well. However I've seen your organization and I like what I see. So I'll be taking over. -Enigma: Well your smarter than you look. Ok merc, lets see you is deadlier. (Both women get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Aliza standing over the broken, beaten and dead corpse of Enigma. Soon she goes up the stairs and into the room where the former crime lord was and saw a throne fit for a queen. She soon sits down in it.) -Aliza(V/O): I have won the fight and the right to lead Enigma's organization. I will bring new direction to it. But first I have some business to attend to. (Shows the same group of crime lords coming on boat to Enigma's island to take over. Soon several BlackHawk helicopters come up to the boat and turn to show men stationed at sides pointing M134 mini guns at the boat. The crime lords look on in horror as they fire on the boat, killing the crime lords and sinking the boat.) -Aliza(V/O): Now with that over with, it's time to turn things around. No more will this be a criminal enterprise, it will become a mercenary operation. (Shows Aliza's new army of professional mercenaries attacking her home country of Israel.) -Aliza(V/O): I start with Israel, I want my homeland to be my new base of operations. (The last scene shows Aliza standing tall as thousands of Israelis bow to her, a smug smile creases Aliza's face.) Category:Character Subpages